Batts, blankets, and/or mats are utilized in exhaust gas systems in order to provide heat insulation and/or resilient mounting structure for acoustic and aftertreatment devices of the system to control the heat exchange to and from the devices and/or provide a protective mount for a core or other fragile component of the devices. It is known to place such batts/blankets/mats between adjacent wall surfaces of such devices with the material of the batts/blankets/mats being compressed to provide a desired installed density for the material to help maintain the batts/blankets/mats in a mounted position via frictional forces between the batts/blankets/mats and the adjacent wall surfaces. Typically, the adjacent wall surfaces are defined by a core or other internal component of the device and a can or housing that surrounds the core or other internal component with the batt/blanket/mat sandwiched between core/internal component and the can/housing.
Typically the batt/blanket/mat is wrapped around the core/internal component and the can/housing is installed by forcing the wrapped core/internal component into the can/housing causing the batt/blanket/mat to be sandwiched between the adjacent wall surfaces of the core/internal component and the can/housing. Often, during the installation process, the frictional forces holding the batt/blanket/mat in the mounted position cause the ends of the batt/blanket/mat to displace causing an unsupported corner of the batt/blanket/mat at the ends of the batt/blanket/mat. In addition, often times during the installation process, the frictional forces holding the batt/blanket/mat in the mounted position causes the edges of the batt/blanket/mat to displace such that the edges of the batt/blanket/mat are unsupported which may make the batt/blanket/mat susceptible to hot gas erosion.